


Colds and pats on the head

by Manyllines



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, Sickfic, gavin is sick and is a baby, i wrote this in a span of 3 hours at asscrack of morning, more fluff!, nines has the patience of a saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manyllines/pseuds/Manyllines
Summary: Gavin has a cold and Nines takes care of him (like a good boyfriend)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Colds and pats on the head

“God nerfed me because I was too powerful.” 

“It’s just a cold, Gavin.” 

So there lays Gavin, half on the couch half on the floor, face plastered on the leather, drooling all over the cushion ‘because I can’t breathe through my fucking nose’, he had hissed to Nines when he commented on it. 

The coffee table was covered in piles of tissue paper, an unfinished report that’s sadly due to tomorrow and various snacks Nines had picked up earlier when Gavin had moved from the bed to the couch. 

Nines heaves a long sigh. Similar complaints had been whined over and over all along their afternoon. 

Nines’ not truly mad about it, though. It’s not like he enjoys seeing his detective sick, the man can just be quite insufferable when he really wants to. 

“M’ head hurts.” 

Nines looks back from where he’s making dinner, to his human. Human that hasn’t left the couch since he started binge watching some old, comedy cops show for the past 3 hours. 

“Perhaps taking a nap, would be wise.” Nines says with a hint of hope. 

The medicine he gave the detective an hour ago should have made him drowsy, like it said it would, in the label, but instead it had only made the man more restless. And Nines was becoming slightly desperate for the detective to take a nap. 

“‘m not sleepy.” Gavin whines. 

However, Nines has to admit to himself, watching is very ‘aggressive’ partner, be so whiny with something as trivial as a mild cold, is endearing. 

Nines pours the soup into a bowl and puts it aside to let it cool down, leaving the dishes for later, he steps away from the kitchen to check on Gavin. 

Knelling in front on the couch, Nines gently puts his hand over Gavin’s forehead to check his temperature. Gavin sighs at the contact and nuzzles closer to Nines cold hand. 

Nines chuckles. 

“You have a fever, want to sit up and eat something so you can take your medicine?” he asks in a low voice, hand mindlessly running along Gavin’s sweaty hair. 

“Noooo.” 

Gavin whines once more and nuzzles further into nines hand and cushion. 

Nines’ applies a little pressure with his fingers on Gavin's scalp, massaging the human head, hoping to alleviate a forming headache. 

Gavin groans “God, babe. ‘Dat feels so good.” 

Nines hums, he has always loved how his partner turns into mush in his hand. 

He kisses Gavin forehead and sits back on his knees to be more comfortable, when he looks back gorgeous, half lidded, cat like eyes stare at him. 

“’U’re so fuckin’ pretty.” 

A smooch on Gavin cheek. 

“I know.” 

Gavin snorts, which sounds disgusting with all the mucus on his nose. Nines wrinkles is nose (in a way that Gavin has described multiple times as ‘fucking adorable’). 

Gavin, for some reason, finds it hilarious and starts laughing. Which, then turns into a nasty coughing fit. 

Nines huffs but helps him sit up, gives him a few pats on the back, and it doesn’t take long before Gavin has his breathing under control. 

“God. Fucking. Dammit. Ouch!” 

He groans pressing the balls of his hand into his eyes. 

“I’ll get you the soup and medicine.” 

Nines straights ups to leave and go to the kitchen, but he stops when his wrist is weakly pulled back. 

“No, no, no, Ni stay. C’mere.” 

Nines does so, not without a sigh of course, but he does. Gavin scoots to the side so Nines has enough space to lay down with his legs on the couch. When he’s comfortably positioned Gavin wiggles himself between Nines legs and sprawls himself, rather unceremoniously, over Nines whole torso. 

‘Like a big house cat’ Nines mind supplies to him. 

“Pet me.” Gavin mumbles, wrapping his arms around Nines and snuggling further into his chest. 

Nines huffs. 

“Your soup will get cold.” 

“I’ll re-heat it.” He yawns. 

Nines notes that he indeed sounds tired. Rearranging himself so he’s laying fully on the couch, he starts cradling his hands gently through Gavin's hair. 

“Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?” he mumbles teasingly into the top of Gavin’s head, smiling. 

The swat to his bicep followed by the soft ‘Fuck off’ make him chuckle. 

He cybernetically turns off the lights and pulls a blanket over them. 

Drawing mindless figures over Gavin's back and hair, Nines waits until his human is finally asleep. 

After hearing the first soft snore, Nines starts to hum to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that a second fic in one day.
> 
> Don't worry I will disapear for six months after posting all the fanfictions that i have!
> 
> Again I don't know what I'm doing but i hope that you like it!!!!  
> Also I dunno what kind of title that is buttt....
> 
> Some notes i wrote on the actual day that this fic was created:  
> Brought to you by my constipated ass.  
> This whole thing started because of those two first lines XD.  
> God my head hurts.  
> I wrote this in like 3 hours?


End file.
